Cowboy Casnova
by ForeverLivebymusic
Summary: A one shot based on Carrie Underwoods Cowboy Casnova. What if Rory wasn't as sweet and kind as we believe? What if he plays with peoples hearts? One girl sings about it.


**my first song based one shot!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Cowboy Casanova <strong>**

I walked into Lima Bean.

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease_

I've been warned so many times about him. I've keep my distance. Not so much anymore. I came here to meet him.

_You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
>and you're wondering why you can't get free<em>

I've tried to back away from him. But I can't something always pulls me forward, towards him.

_He's like a curse; he's like a drug  
>you get addicted to his love<em>

I know why. I love him. His sweet kisses, words.

_You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
>'Cause you can't live without one more touch<em>

I need his touch, that gentle yet rough tough. His smooth hands pulling me closer. That feeling, adrenaline rushing through my vines. But I need to get away. From this place. But I can't.

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova  
>Leaning up against the record machine<em>

I saw him leaning against the wall. His smirk was what drew me to him. The first time I had laid my eyes on him.

_Looks like a cool drink of water  
>but he's candy-coated misery<em>

He looked so innocent, when I first saw him. I was wrong. Sure he was innocent here and there.

I stand here on stage watching him get closer to _her. _He left me in a second for her. Kasey. He left me the second she looked interested. I should've known I was just a thing that he could play with. So know I sing on this stage warning her. Just as the one before me tried to do.

_He's the devil in disguise  
>a snake with blue eyes<br>and he only comes out at night  
>Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight<br>you better run for your life_

She didn't pay attention to me. Oh but he did. Kasey wasn't even batting an eyelash. She was too absorbed in him.

_I see that look on your face  
>you ain't hearing what I say<em>

I need her to listen. Because then she'll come complaining to me. That's how she is.

_So I'll say it again  
>'Cause I know where you been<br>and I know how it ends_

She glances at me. So now she listens. He mutters something in her ear.

_You can't get away  
>don't even look in his eyes<br>He'll tell you nothing but lies_

He told me he loved me. That I was the only girl he noticed. That he only loved me. He said that I meant something to him.

_And you wanna believe  
>but you won't be deceived<br>if you listen to me  
>and take my advice<em>

It's her choice in the end, but it's better if she listens to me. I'm the one who ended up hurt, not him. She'll be a mess after.

_Run. Run away  
>Don't let him mess with your mind<br>He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
>He'll break your heart<br>It's just a matter of time  
>But just remember<em>

She headed my warning. They were through by the end of the day. He keeps staring at me. It caused my breathing to hitch.

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova  
>Leaning up against the record machine<br>Looks like a cool drink of water  
>but he's candy-coated misery<em>

You'd think I'd learned my lesson

_He's the devil in disguise  
>a snake with blue eyes<em>

"You were right. I didn't feel anything for Kasey. I only love you. I'm sorry it's taken me so long." He says. I felt myself fall for his voice. All over again. He took me in his arms.

_And he only comes out at night  
>Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight<em>

He took me in his arms. I have to run before I fall for his trap again. But he made me feel so good in his arms, placing kisses everywhere, from my neck to my cheek to my lips to my forehead.

_You better run for your life _

_Oh you better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life!_

I almost fell in his trap. I knew the aftermath. So I pulled away.

"No." I said firmly.

"No?" He questioned.

"No. I won't fall for your stupid little games anymore! I can't deal with you toying with my heart! Just like everyone else!" I said. I ran. I left Rory there in the hallway. The thing I missed was him looking sad. I never knew that he actually loved me. Nor will I ever learn that fact. Or maybe it was all part of his trap that he was planned out.

I'll never know.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How was my first song based fanfiction?<strong>_

_**Was it good enough?**_

_**Could I write a story based on this? **_

_**Would you read it?**_

_**Let me know!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**~Foreverlivebymusic**_


End file.
